Meowlody
Available}} Meowlody is a 2011-introduced and all-around character. She is a werecat and a student at Monster High. Meowlody, principally recognizable for her white hair, has a twin sister by the name of Purrsephone, who is principally recognizable for her black hair. Along with Toralei, their best friend, sib from another crib, and leader all rolled up in one, the trio are some of the worst causers of trouble at the school. Despite giving Toralei the reins under most circumstances, Meowlody has a crafty mind of her own and can operate solitarily or while instructing her sister. Though she and Purrsephone get along well, Meowlody often is insensitive to her needs and wellbeing. Portrayers Meowlody is rarely heard speaking, but she occasionally makes cat sounds. In the English version of the cartoon, credit for this goes to America Young, who also voices Toralei and Purrsephone. In Great Scarrier Reef, both she & Purrsephone are voiced by Cindy Robinson. Character Personality While Meowlody is prone to reliquish the role of criminal mastermind to Toralei, she is just as well off without her. Meowlody has a penchant for pranks all of her own and is willing to take risks to execute them. Her sister and default partner-in-crime is not all that pleased with that, but Meowlody needs little effort to convince her to join in. Given her enthusiasm, Meowlody doesn't respond too well when a prank backfires, liking neither the consequences nor that the prank itself never reached its potential. While Purrsephone is frustrated that she and Meowlody are seen as interchangeable, Meowlody is not at all bothered by it since the kind of people that think that are the ones that don't matter to them. In fact, she likes the extra edge of confusion being part of a set of twins gives her. Appearance Meowlody has a mirror theme going on with her sister in how they look and how they dress. Both have a grey skin or fur and white facial marking. They also have white stripes running over their legs and arms, but Meowlody has her stripes on her right arm and left leg, while Purrsephone has them on her left arm and right leg. Meowlody is more easily distinguished from her sister by her hair though, which is white, whereas Purrsephone's is black. In line with the white markings on their limbs, Meowlody has a black-and-white striped lock of hair hanging from her left side, which Purrsephone has hanging from her right side. Meowlody and Purrsephone dress in similar outfits because it's easier for them. Like Toralei, they have a biker look going for them, but the twins' choice of clothes reaches more for the feminine. The main colors they go for are white, black, crimson, and orange, with black and orange being more dominant in Meowlody, consisting of black, white-striped sleeveless shirt with a black, open-zippered, diamond-studded vest over it, one crimson and two black bracelets on the left arm, along with a crimson biker-styled glove, orange denim skirt, and black knee-high boots with multiple bows, including one on each side, and crimson wedges. Classic Monster Just like Catty Noir, Toralei Stripe, Meowlody and Purrsephone are werecats. According to folklore, they are humans who transforms to human-like cats, panthers or tigers. Werecats are similar to Werewolfs, as Werecats are also known as "shape-shifters". Werecats are not featured as often as Werewolves are in popular culture, but a notable movie with Werecats is Cat People directed by Val Lewton. It tells the story of a young woman, who believes herself to be a descendant of a race of people who turn into cats. Relationships Family Meowlody is the twin sister of Purrsephone. They live in a good household, where their pranks are not approved of but generally not reported on either. Their mother dotes on them and has so far denied Purrsephone the possibility to throw away embarrassing photos from when she was a child and affected by hairballs because she thinks the photos are cute. In her diary, Toralei says that Meowlody and Purrsephone are "like her sisters". This sentiment is presumably shared by Meowlody. Friends Meowlody's best pals in life are Purrsephone and Toralei. Pet Until some years ago, Meowlody and Purrsephone owned a male canary who would sing them awake every morning. However, Purrsephone developed an allergy to the bird, forcing the sisters to give him away. They still miss him. Romance Meowlody and Purrsephone went for the same werewolf when looking for a dance partner in "Fright On!", suggesting she has a similar taste in dates as her sister. Though Purrsephone hasn't been in romantic context since, Meowlody has caught the attention of Manny Taur, who gave her flowers in "Hiss-toria". She appreciated that and expressed jealousy when Manny and Iris started dating. Timeline * February 8, 2011: Meowlody makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Scream Building". * June, 2011: Meowlody is finally named insofar that she could be either Meowlody or Purrsephone, and makes her diary debut in Cleo's 'School's Out' diary, Clawdeen's 'School's Out' diary, and Frankie's 'School's Out' diary. * November 13, 2011: Meowlody's profile art is revealed on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. The artist reveals on Flickr that the light-haired sister is Meowlody. * January 10, 2012: Meowlody's shared profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * February 12, 2012: Meowlody makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * February 28, 2012: Meowlody's first doll is released as part of the 'Campus Stroll' series. * July 22, 2012: Mattel requests the trademark for Meowlody. Notes * The name Meowlody is a play on the name Melody mixed with "meow". * Her profile art was drawn by Darko Đorđević, a renowned artist on DeviantArt. * Like Toralei, Meowlody and Purrsephone have tails only on the bios and their dolls. In the cartoon, the werecat sisters don't have tails. * Her birthday is February 9 and her zodiac sign is Aquarius. Gallery Hero-PurrsMeowlody-Doll tcm580-206788.jpg tumblr mhnu3tAzJX1rosg0bo6 1280.png|Meowlody from the Teen Scream Photoshoot Game. Profile art - GMHT!!! Meowlody.jpg|Meowlody in her Fearleading Outfit (Go Monster High Team!") Profile art - Zombie Shake Meowlody.jpg Meowlody.png Twins.jpg tumblr nss1wvErQV1ra69eso1 1280.jpg 1922393 10152628005072481 1752335012 n.jpg Meowlody and Purrsephone.png Icon - Zombie Shake Meowlody and Purrsephone.jpg Icon - Purrsephone and Meowlody.jpg Toralei-with-Purrsephone-Meowlody-3D-monster-high.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werecats Category:Felines Category:Fear Squad members Category:Generation 1 characters